WiLl We EvA Be AgAiN?
by candiirockstar
Summary: hey! i suk at summeries but ZackSummer FreddyKatie etc etc. ummm i suk at thinking of songs 2, more inside! there will b a fight and will every1 end up with who they want, betrayals,randomness and more! read and review! i luv ya all XXXXX
1. Chapter 1

Freddy honked the horn on his car. "Hey, Katie! Hurry up," he yelled. A tanned Katie raced out slamming the front door behind her and jumped into Freddy's convertible. "Hi, Spazzy," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Freddy stepped on the acclerator and they raced off to pick up Summer and Zack. Freddy knew he should have gone to Summer's first, but he wanted to see his girlfriend of a month before he picked anyone up. "So, how was your holidays? I can see they were pretty good without me," He laughed. "It was pretty good, I guess. But it would've been better if you had come you know!" Katie giggled. She had gone to Hawaii with Summer, Tomika and Lawrence for the long 6 weeks. "Did ya pick up any stray guys that just happened to be as good-lookin as me?" Freddy asked playfully. "C'mon Spaz you know me better than that! Actually there was this one guy, he was pretty hot. Don't look at me like that, Freddy! I wouldn't do that ya know? He did ask me out once though..." She trailed off thinking about that time.

Flashback Katie and Summer walking back to the hotel after a day at the beach. They head towards the lift and see a boy standing there. Sun-bleached blond hair, blue-green eyes, sun-tanned, muscular. Everything a girl could want. "Summer"  
"Yeah...but we are perfectly happy girls that are unavailable, remember"  
"I know! I have Freddy and you have Zack"  
"Exactly"  
They walk to the lift and the doors slide open. Lawrence and Tomika come out.  
"Hi girls." Lawrence says.  
"Hey!" Reply Katie and Summer in unison.  
"You girls coming for ice-cream? I'll treat." Tomika asks "Yea, sure!" "Nah, I'll skip this time. Gotta shower and call home. See ya later though"  
"Suit yourself then. Bye," Tomika calls.  
Katie gets on the lift with the boy and the doors swing shut. They both reach for the button for level 5 at the same time. Their hands brush and the boy quickly pulls his hand back.  
"Um.. Hi. I'm Jason"  
"Katie"  
They continue chatting while people get on and off the lift. When they reach level 4 Jason leans over and kisses her. "We can't do this!" Katie says and pushes him away. "Why not!" Jason demands. "I have a boyfriend," Katie explains. "So? We'll just keep it a secret then. He doesn't have to know. C'mon." Jason starts kissing her again. Katie feels so guilty and pulls away again. "Girl, what you need is a good fuck," Jason drawls. Eventually the lift reaches level 5 andKatie dashes off. End flashback.

"Did you do anything?" Freddy asks, grinning wickedly. "God no! He did try and kiss me but you know what i'm like Spaz..." Katie trails off. "Was he as good as me or as hot as me?" Freddy asks, pretending to be offended by the idea that this guy was better than him. Katie hit him playfully, " yeah, he was way better than you! Nah, unlike you he doesn't get the girls like you do." "At least there's that I got over him,"he laughed as they stopped in front of Zack's house. "Hi Kat, Freddy! Have good holidays?" Zack called walking towards the car. "Yeah, it was brilliant!" Katie said as he hugged him. "Yo Zack. Alrite I guess." Freddy mumbled. "Sup Freddy?" Zack asked. "Kit Kat was just tellin me how she got it on with some dude she met." "Hey! It wasn't like that, Freddy's lying again," they had picked up Summer and Marta by this time. "Details, girl, details," Marta added. "It was just a kiss you lot," Katie replied laughing. "So? What was his name?" Zack asked. "Jason Whitmore." "Jason Whitmore! Man i'm gonna kill that creep." Freddy exploded. "What the hell! Why?" The girls clamored. "That guy was my worst enemy before he moved away. Shit he almost got me expelled once! Dude he is gonna pay!" Freddy yelled. "How!" Shrieked Summer. "Why didn't I know?" Katie demanded. "They pulled up in front of St Peters and hopped out. Freddy draped an arm around Katie. They were quickly joined by the other members of the band. "This all happened ahile ago, you guys were here, but I was at my friend's New Year party with, remember Shas?Me and Bastard were both pretty drunk. And naturally when we saw each other we started screaming at each other.

Flashback "What do you want freak?" Jason screamed.  
"You to stay the hell away from Shasta"  
"Didn't we already argue about this! So what are you doin bringing it up again"  
"Because obviously you haven't been doing it"  
The fight continues.  
"What I don't get is why she's with you"  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean"  
"Well see, Shas could do so much better with me. And I intend to get her and do exactly that"  
"Really? And how are ya gonna do that"  
They both leap at each other.  
"Why don't we ask her who she'd rather be with then"  
"Why? You know she'll stay with me"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Yeah!" End flashback

"It turned out that she chose him.and they walked off to the hill to see the fireworks. I was really in love with her ya know?" Freddy stopped and found out everybody in the corridor was looking at him. "As much as you love me?" Katie asked. "No way. I definitely love you more! I mean your so much more gorgeous. Can I continue?" He said, hugging her. "Mmmm I guess." She replied. "Yeah, so I was all upset and mad, and went home after vowing I would get Jason when school started." "Wow! Freddy? Upset? That's a change!" Laughed Alicia. "Shut up! So 4th day back I got him and I think you can guess the rest, then almost got expelled when the head teacher came up," Freddy finished the story. The gang reached the locker area and they all split up to put their stuff away. Later at recess they met up because everyone wanted to hear about their holidays. Surprisingly Katie, Freddy, Summer and Zack were missing.

Freddy grabbed Zack and Summer. "C'mon you guys me and Katie are gonna ditch last 2 classes, so you in or out?" Summer and Zack looked at each other. "Yeah we'll come," "Kool, we're gonna go Katie's first and change then head to the city," they walked out the luch door casually and head towards the back gate. After awhile they arrived at Katies. "U guys wait down here, ill bring ya sum stuff," and summer followed katie to her room. "Just check the wardrobe til ya find sumthing,"katie called heading into her cousins room. "Guys here!" She threw a bundle of clothing down to them. Katie headed back to her room to find summer sitting on her bed dresssed in black hotpants, hot pink tank top and a pair of katies stillettos. "Summ, u look so hot, zack will have problems keeping his hands off u," katie said. Summer giggled and threw a pillow at katie. "Owwwwwww!" She screamed pretending to be hurt. She changed into a black leather skirt, red sleeveless shirt and high heeled sandals. "Since u threw that pillow at me I think you deserve this!" Shrieked katie as she grabbed a couple of soft toys at threw them at summer. The 2 girls started screaming and throwing toys at each other. This turned into a full fledged pillow war. Katie threw her gigantic penguin at summer. It hit her, and bowled her over. "Oh my god kat! That really hurt! Biatch" they began screaming at each other, not meaning any of it. Freddy was dressed in jeans and a ramones shirt, Zack in khakis and a greenday shirt and black jacket. They were leaning on the wall outside katie's room. "Lets see what they're doing," said zack. "Allright then," freddy replied. Freddy opened the door and was hit full in the face with a pink elephant he had won for katie awhile ago. Neither of the girls realised they were there until freddy groaned and dramatically fell backwards onto the floor, the elephant next to his head. Both girls squealed at the sight of the boys. "Oh my god! Freddy i'm so incredibly sorry. Are you alright?" Screamed katie dropping to the floor beside him and pulling his head on to her lap. Zack walked quietly past, laughing to himself, freddy was always such a drama queen. "What were you doing?" He asked summer. "Fighting!" She promptly answered. "Kat im gonna iron this shirt, its all crinkled." Zack followed figuring he should let freddy and katie have some time alone. Summer pulled the shirt off and headed down the stairs with zack trailing at her side. "Freddy! Get up!" Katie yelled hysterically. Freddy groaned, opened his eyes and sat up, to be bowled over again by katie. "OMFG freddy! U asshole! Dickhead! I thort u were really hurt!dont fuckin do that 2 me again understand! Dont eva fuckin do that again!" "All right. Understood," he nodded solemnly as kissed her. 

Summer and zack were in the laundry. Summer was ironing the red shirt when her phone rang. Zack was staring at her, startled out of his reverie by the phones incessant ringing. Summer picked up "hello?" Zack jumped up and grabbed the phone and yelled " dont eva anser the phone unless I say so!" Then he hung up on the phone. "What the hell did u do that 4!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Since when duz any1 eva anser their fone in sku?" He looked at her. "Since I did!" Her reply was muffled, she was halfway thru puytting her shirt bac on. "Cmon summer, listen 2 me alright?" Zack pleaded "k ill 4give u," she gave in. Zack pulled her 2 him and kissed her. Summer deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. A while later she pulled away, "cmon lets get the othas." Zack followed, disappointed that she had pulled away so soon.  
Katie and freddy jumped up at the sounds of approaching steps. "Freddy pass the keys!" Summer yelled up at him. He threw them down the stairs and went in2 the bathroom. He pulled his container of gel out from the pocket of his sku pants and dug sum out. He started at his head in the mirror. It was all mussed from lying on the floor from so long. He ran his hands thru his hair and looked at his reflection again. Katie ran in2 her room and swapped her tank top 4 a blue 1. She grabbed her roxy jacket and brushed a little lip gloss on. "Ready yet?" She asked kissing freddy on the mouth. "Yea I guess so." He could still taste the flavour from her lipgloss. They headed out the door and joined zack and summer in his car.

"wtf?" Tomika groaned. "Second week bac and theyre already skippin!" "Just lyk them" added Eleni."wat'd she say?" Gordon asked. "Nothin. She goes hello then Zack grabs the phone yells at her 2 not pick up 4 fone and hangs up!" "Argh! We'll hav 2 cova 4 them again!" Marco said. 


	2. Notes

hey! heres the summary i forgot to write up: Katie and Freddy thought they destined to be together forever. so did Summer and Zack. Until Mithla arrives and Freddy makes friends with her. Then will everyone manage to find their guy/girl and be with who they want? JUst remember: in a moment everthing can change..

btw i own nothin! except ppl i made up or based on my friends! i was gonna correct all the crap but yea. Well did u like it? review thanx! 


	3. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS**

TREASUREPROTECTER: y r u so bitchy? anywaiz...i can spell just not too good.

Nanners-77: SOZ but I dont really get used to writing like that. but thanx anyway and ill really try and fix it up. please keep reading when I update though! and you should be glad I typed this properly just for you. hehehe I dont think I go to school, but ill have to get back to you on that one.

kjja: thanx ill update soon if Ican

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, this is sort of based on my class at school. also im not sure where the actual school of rock is set so im setting this in australia.

Awhile later Zack pulled up in front of the QV. "How about we get some lunch first?" Freddy suggested. "Awesome! Me and Zack'll get it." Summer and Zack walked off to order the pizza. Suddenly Freddy remembered something he needed to tell Zack. "Look, Kats, I gotta tell Zack something but I'll be back in a minute." And with that, he walked off. Katie checked her phone and saw it was still lunch, she decided to send a text to Tomika. _Soz bout skippin. At QV, c u prac 2nite_. She pressed send and tucked her phone back into her pocket. A shadow fell across her, Katie looked up, thinking it was Freddy coming back. She gasped. "Look who we found, boss." A guy dragged her up and shoved her at another vaguely familiar person. The boy leered at her. "You've changed alot," he said and grabbed her hand pulling her away. "Boys, you know what to do," he snapped over his shoulder at three dark guys. They nodded and the person walked swiftly away, taking Katie with him. Now she realised who this person was and what he was going to do with her. Luke was the tormenter of her whole primary school life.often she had turned up at school bearing bruises from him. She immediately began screaming, a flood of memories running through her head. Luke dragged her round the corner of the building and pushed her roughly against the wall. Katie was surrounded by a group of Luke's laughing friends, many of which she knew, majority of the boys had girls clinging to their sides.

Freddy caught up to Zack and Summer and pulled Zack away."Be right back," Freddy said to Summer, ignoring her annoyed face. "Dude, what are you doing?" Zack asked in his way that was both angry yet intrigued at the same time. "Zack, listen to me. I saw something this morning which I didn't tell you about. When I was driving past to Katie's house this morning, Summer's mother was in one of those airliney shops. And the guy was handing her all the brochures about Queensland and Tasmania and stuff then she tucked them into her bag. I think Summer's gonna be moving away!" Freddy finished, carefully watching Zack. The colour drained from his face, "No! You're not serious! She can't do this! To me, to Summer, to the band!" Freddy could see the glint of tears in his eyes. "Look I'll talk to you later about it k?" Freddy said, heading away from him. As he was walking towards their table he heard some screams. On impulse Freddy looked to where the screaming was coming from, when he looked up he saw that it was Katie, and she was being pulled away by a tall boy. Immediately he raced after her.

Luke dragged Katie out of the door and around the corner of the building to where it was darker and harder to see. He pushed her roughly against the wall. His friends stood in a circle around them laughing and jeering at her. Katie whimpered and began to sink to the ground but Luke just pulled her up again. She spat in his face hoping he would let her go he could wipe it off. Luke wiped it off with his sleeve while holding her with his other hand. He looked at the patch of wet on his sleeve and went to push it into her face. "You dirty bitch! You tryin to gimme AIDS or somethin? huh?" Katie closed her eyes and started to sob. Luke then leant forward and stuck his tongue down her throat. His hands moved slowly down her body...

Freddy ran towards Katie but his path was blocked by two guys. They immediately started a fight with Freddy. Freddy had the advantage of being fit, athletic and not having learnt to box. He had no problem hitting below the belt, but it was still one on three. At least until Freddy's friend, Darren (Dazza) turned up. Dazza walked with a limp and always carried a stick with him, though he didn't really need it. He leapt into the affray , cracking one of the men smartly on the head. Around 5 minutes later all three men were lying dazedly on the floor. "Thanks, Daz. I gotta find Katie!" Freddy explained hurriedly leading the way out of the door. "Prepare for another fight, mate!" They hurtled around a corner and landed smack bang into Luke and his posse.

Luke moved to touch her breasts, when suddenly Freddy and Dazza ran in through the group. Luke glanced up but was too preoccupied. Suddenly Freddy's fist slammed into his cheek. "What!" Luke said confusedly. He turned to see who had hit him and had Freddy wham his fist into his nose again. Meanwhile Dazza was taking on several of Luke's friends. Pretty soon Luke was lying on the floor groaning and clutching his bleeding nose. Freddy immediately started fighting with Luke's friends, who were often distracted by the squealing girls huddled against the far wall. Katie soon came to her senses once she was released by Luke. She opened her eyes and peered around cautiously. What she saw surprised her. Luke was rolling around on the floor, while Freddy and another boy who she soon recognised as Dazza fighting fist to fist with Luke's friends. Katie shrieked and Freddy turned to face her. "Katie! You're all right! Dazza we can leave now!" Freddy grabbed her arm and walked off with Dazza following.

Zack and Summer returned with the pizza to find an empty table with Katie's jacket lying on it. "What the fuck!" Summer cried. "Don't worry about them, I bet they'll be back soon," Zack answered already digging into the pizza. "Hope so, Freddy has the keys for his car." Half an hour later Freddy and Katie still hadn't returned and Summer was getting worried Suddenly Zack spotted them heading inside, closely followed by a boy he didn't know. "Oh my God, what are we gonna do!" Summer was stressing out when Zack tapped her. "Ummm Summer? Look over there," Zack nodded towards the exit. Freddy was sporting a steadily turning purple eye, spilt lip and swollen knuckles. Dazza had a fine collection of bruises, a broken tooth and a cut above his eye. Katie however, was fine but shaking like a leaf. Summer ran towards Katie and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh my fucking God what the fuck happened Kat!" "Don't I get a hug? I saved her,"asked Freddy from behind her. Summer released Katie and hugged Freddy. Katie looked at Summer and said clearly "Luke." Summer's eyes widened. Katie nodded. "Oh my God are you alright!" Summer shrieked, pulling Katie into another hug. Katie nodded but her eyes were watching Freddy and Dazza. "C'mon, lets go home guyz," Zack said gently nudgin his friend gor the keys. "I'm heading off, see ya round mates." Dazza walked off with a casual wave. "Thanks soooo much!" Katie yelled at his retreating back. the group walked back to Freddy's car and drove to Zack's house where they planned to attempt to repair Freddy.

**NOTES: please review! ill update soon if I have enough time! luv ya Skye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I own**_ nothing._**

CHAPTER 3

At Zack's house Freddy was lying on the floor and Summer was appling ice to his injuries. Zack and Katie were in the private lounge that belonged to Zack. It had his guitar and a set of drums for Freddy as he usually spent more time at Zack's house than his own. Billy had come round and he and Katie and Zack were having an argument about whether Aaron and Teisha should go out. Mom I gave the cat some acid, by Sonic Youth was playing in the background. "Yes they should so go out! They're so cute together!" Katie said, excitedly. "NO way Katie, they don't suit each other, Aaron and Crystal however would be perfect," Zack replied. "Aaron would never go out with Crystal though, she's such a slut," "Good point, Katie," Billy said. "Ha! See I'm always right Zack." "I still think Aaron and Crystal would be good together," "Nah, Aaron's too good for Crystal, he deserves Teisha." "But their personalities sort of clash. y'know? Cause Aaron's so like fun and shit while Teisha is like a miniature more uptight, bitchy Summer!" Billy lowered his voice on the last word. "I can hear you Billy!" Summer shrieked from the hallway where she and Freddy were entering. "No really? I thought you were just an illusion!" Freddy looked at his watch, jokingly he exclaimed "Fuck! We're late for practise!" "Are you serious! Shit shit shit shit! Guyz c'mon don't just sit there! You realise we are late!" Summer started freaking out immediately. The gang just looked at her, then at each other and cracked up laughing. "Nice one dude!" Zack said, wiping tears from his eye as he held out one hand for Freddy to slap. "Freddy! That's not funny!"Summer yelled, launching a hand at him. He dodged her slap, just. "Relax, Summer it's only 4:00. We don't have practise for like half an hour, anyway don't hit Freddy, you do know if you hit him, you'll probably cause more damage to his already damaged face," Billy said. "Yes, I know that Billy, but thats the point of hitting him. Duh!" Summer exclaimed. "So lets do something..." Katie said, her head was lying on Freddy's leg while he leaned against the couch. "Such as what?" Zack asked. "Oh my God! I just had the bestest idea in the world!" Billy squealed, in his girly voice. "Lets play makeovers!" "Yea! Thats a FANTABULOUS idea, Billy! Both Summer and Katie jumped up screaming. Freddy and Zack looked at each other and shrugged. they didn't get how girls (and Billy) could get so worked up about makeup and clothes.

0o0o0o0

The two girls dragged the boys into Zack's sister's room. Billy followed close behind. the two guys sat on Beth's bed while Summer, Katie and Billy held a whispered discussion. (yes I am going to have most SoR characters to have older/younger siblings. Beth is Zack's 18 year old sister) Billy and Summer burst out laughing. "Come on Summer, it's not like you've never wanted to see..." Katie trailed off to a whisper. "Do you think Beth will mind if we use her clothes?" Summer turned to Zack. " Go ahead. I doubt she would notice," Zack replied. "Good. Now presenting Miss Katie Elizabeth Brown who will explain in detail exactly what we are going to be doing today! Kat?"

"Thank you, Summer Anne Hathaway. And now on to today's project. What we will be doing today is..." "Katie was interrupted by her phone playing I just wanna live by good charlotte. (she's addicted to that song. Just like someone else I know) "Hi Luka. Can I call you back later. I'm busy right now...It'll only take a minute? Fine." "It's Lulu and Luka." "Whose Lulu?" Zack whispered to Freddy. "you know... Louise, (Louise is one of Katie's many relatives.)"oh, right. the dyed blonde girl with streaks?" Freddy nodded. Summer started whining about how long the call was taking. "Oh my God! that's so awesome! I'll call you later and we can discuss! Seeya! Wait... put Luka on. OMG luka congrats! I'm soo happy for you! Bye!" Katie ended the call and started jumping up and down, screaming. "Kat! What was that about!" Zack yelled at her. "OMG Lulu and Luka are getting married!And they want us to play at the wedding!" Now Summer started squealing and jumping up and down. "Ladies?Ladies! The project remember?" Billy put in. Both girls looked at him blankly. "What project?" Summer asked. "The one we were doing a few minutes ago..." "oh yeah! that one." all three started laughing again. Katie started talking again, "Yes, today's project is dressing up and putting makeup on...Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham so they look like girles!" "What! NO, NOT HAPPENING!" Freddy yelled. "NO WAY AM I DRESSING LIKE A GIRL!" Zack joined in. "Well you don't have a choice in this," Summer said, locking the door "Awwww man! Do we have to?" Freddy started complaining and tried to escape through the window. "YES!" Katie said shoving him back onto the bed. Summer came over to join them at Beth's closet. "Let's pick out Freddy first," Billy said. "What about this top?" Katie asked, pulling one out. "And this skirt!" Billy added holding out a miniskirt. Katie held the top up and Billy held up the skirt underneath it for Summer to see. "Yep! That's perfect guys! Freddy will look sooo cute in that," Summer said, smirking at him. Freddy hated being called 'cute' as he thought it wouldn't look so good for his rock image, he scowled at Summer while Zack rolled around on Beth's bed laughing at the image of Freddy ever being called cute. "Shut up Zack! I bet what they choose for you will be just as bad!" Freddy said, annoyed and whacking Zack on the head. Zack stopped laughing, he had forgotten about that. Billy took charge, "Freddy take these and change into them. then while you're changing we can choose Zack's outfit, then we can do your makeup!" he smiled and threw the shirt, skirt at him. "Billy, if he has to look like a girl he's gotta have the works." Summer went over to Beth's drawer and pulled out a bra and a pair of socks for Freddy. Zack immediately started laughing again. Growling under his breath Freddy stalked over to the bathroom and shut the door. "And no trying to escape out the window Freddy! And wash all your gel out! Katie yelled as an afterthought. Loud cursing seeped through the door. "Now for Zack's clothing!" A few minutes later they had Zack's outfit ready to go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Freddy came out with his hair all wet and plastered down to his head. He was wearing the clothes though. the other four started laughing at the sight of him. Then Zack went to get changed and wash his hair. Billy sat Freddy down at the dressing table and hunted around for Beth's makeup kit. the girls were looking for a hairdryer. "We found it Billy!" Summer and Katie returned with the hair dryer and plugged it in. Billy started drying Fredy's hair while the girls discussed what colours would work for Freddy. When Billy finished drying Freddy's hair he started helping the girls choose. Then Zack came out and had to have his hair dried. "C'mon girlies we only have 20 mintues to work our magic, take photos and get to band practise. The boys gulped, "Did you say photos? I don't look good in photos..." Freddy trailed off. Kaite and Summer were looking at him evilly. "Yes we said photos and what's more we dare both of you to go to band practise dressed like girls!" Summer said, already breaking into fits of laughter. 10 minutes later both boys were sitting on the bed with their makeup on.

Freddy black sleeveless top, with rock angel written on it in white, picture of a punk girl on it bits of pink in the background, blue miniskirt (you know those skirts that have the straight bit at the top then goes all wavy on the skirt bit? yeah those ones) it had blue, white and light green stripes all over it.

Makeup dark blue eyeshadow (Australis), chocolate lipgloss (Bonnie Bell), light broze blush (Australis) and mascara (australis as well)

Zacklight pink tank top with a lace cover on the top with beads and glitter on it, light blue tight girly jeans with a pattern on the side.

Makeup mascara, light blue eyeshadow (Australis), cherry lipgloss (Stuf), light light brown blush (MIKI)

Summer and Katie pulled out their camera phones and had Freddy and Zack pose around Zack's house. Around 5 minutes later they had finished taking photos and were back in the lounge. "Are you really gonna make us go to practise like this?" Freddy asked, he was wondering if they had been serious or not. "Nah, not really," Katie said at the exact time Billy said "Yeah, of course." Freddy and Zack merely looked confused. "No ,you don't have to," Summer decided. "Good!" they both exclaimed. They thundered back up the stairs to get changed and wipe the makeup off. when they were done the 5 drove over to Dewey's for practise. Freddy, Katie and Summer went in Freddy's car and Zack and Billy went in Zack's. Summer wanted to talk to Katie about Lulu's wedding.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got to Dewey's they went upstairs and found everyone seated in a circle, including Dewey, staring at Marco and Eleni having another fight. Quietly Katie, Zack, Freddy and Billy joined them while Summer walked to her personal manager's table to write in Lulu's wedding in her planer for future gigs. "Attention everbody!" she yelled into the silence. Marco and Eleni had stopped fighting and had turned away, each being mad at the other. In the silence her yell sounded louder than it actually was. Everyone screamed, none of them had noticed her arrival, or for that fact the others. Dewey was so shocked he lost his balace and toppled over his chair. He righted himself and everybody got into their positions. "Listen up people! You all know Katie's cousin Louise/Lulu don't you?" there was a collection of yeses and nos. "Well she's getting married in, how long Kat? Right. In 2 months, and they want us to play for them!" Summer smiled around at the group as they erupted in a frenzy of yells, screams and cheers. "We'll let you know the finer details in a week." Summer let them celebrate for a while but before long she brought them back to the intention of practise.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple of minutes later everyone was back in their positions. Suddenly Marta, who had liked Freddy since 4th grade, noticed his bruises and black eye. She shrieked hysterically, again everyone was shocked. Then they noticed Freddy, all the girls started screaming, while the guys looked over then turned back to their instruments. It was nothing new, Freddy had been in fights before. But Zack had to admit, he had never gone so far as to deal with a split lip, black eye and swollen knuckles before. Katie went over to hug him, again. She very lightly ran a finger over his black eye. Freddy winced and grabbed her hand. Katie only then realised just how hard he had been hit, she leaned over to kiss him, but not very hard as she didn't want to cause him more pain. By now tears were coursing down her cheeks, Katie couldn't believe Freddy was in so much pain because of her. She felt bad, worse than bad, she felt horrible, more even. At the touch of her tears, Freddy gently pulled her into his lap and clutched her to his chest. Her hands curled around his shirt as she sobbed in his arms. Marta glared at her, angrily. She hated it whenever Freddy and Katie kissed or made any public display of afection. It just reminded her that she was no match for Katie, and that Freddy had chosen Katie over herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alicia noticed Marta glaring at Katie and dragged her into Dewey's kitchen. "Marta, I know you like Freddy but get over it girl! Snap outta this, he's happy with Katie and I don't think anything that you do will get him to start liking you," Alicia said to her. "I know that! but I can't help being jealous! It's just I've liked him since forever..." "Fourth grade actually," Zack interjected, sitting at Dewey's kitchen table drinking a coffee and had been watching the girls with interest. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marta shrieked, then dropped her voice and demanded, "Did you hear everything we said!" Zack nodded, enjoying the shocked expressions on Alicia and Marta's faces. "Marta, it's so obvious that you like Freddy, even Freddy knows it." Zack said as he walked along to the kitchen bench and sat on it. Alicia pulled the door shut again after checking that no one was going to walk in anytime soon. Marta sat down next to Zack and leant her head on her knees. "I can't help it, being jealous I mean, look at me! It's no wonder that he chose her over me! Seriously!" Marta poked herself in the stomach. Over the years she had begun eating more especially during the year and a half when she went out with Dale who kept forcing her to eat more and more. She had gained alot of weight then and was still trying to work it off. Spending more time at the gym and going on diets, she had first started trying to work it off 2 years ago and she still retained some of the fat. Marta was tall, blonde, sapphire eyes, stylish, rich and chubby compared to Katie, who was tall, tanned, dark hair, slim though she ate alot of junk food, punk, rich and had a perfect boyfriend. "When we stand next to each other you can immediately tell who's prettier, and you can guess it's not me," Marta blurted out. "Yedhj noehyf thsd nowthg truekg," Zack mumbled, finishing his chocolate chip muffin which he had stolen from a packet on the counter. "What? Try without the muffin Zack," Marta said. He swallowed, with difficulty,"You know thats not true,Marta, you are pretty and your guy is waiting out there somewhere for you," he said softly, sometimes Zack was so caring you couldn't tell he was the type of guy who would like punk and rock and be friends with Freddy, the reknowned bad boy. "Well tell him to find me now!" she wailed dropping her head again. "Guys, everyones waiting for us," Alicia broke in pulling Marta up off the bench. Zack nodded and jumped off the bench to follow close behind.

**NOTES: **Yep, thats it for now, cuz its late and I need sleep, because I have rock eisteddfod practise tomorrow... yawn well review and remember I luv ya! btw Hannah, Bianka, Mithla, Belinda, Patrick, Sam, Rage, Richard, Glenn, Ricky,Gen, Eugene, Renee, Caitlyn, John, Alex, Christo, Filip, and most importantly Bek and Mitch I love you more than anything, dont _ever _fucking question that. XXX Skye


End file.
